Orgnization Chaos!
by SunflowerWielder
Summary: My first fan-fic! When Xemnas leaves on holiday, it is time for the most random story ever told that goes on forever! Warning: Language, Violence, Alcohol and Axel!
1. Chapter 1

The main noise in the meeting room was Xemnas' slow boring monotone. You know the sort of thing:

"Blah blah blah Kingdom hearts blah blah blah blah Nothingness is eternal blah blah blah blah blah Power of the Keyblade blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Nobodies rock da house mon blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah total and utter bulls." (Okay, those last two were never said, OK?!)

Demyx had fallen asleep, Axel was trying to flirt with Larxene (and was failing miserably.), Luxord was playing card games with Roxas, Zexion was reading a book, Vexen was thinking about research, Xigbar was wondering whether or not to wake up Demyx (No), Xaldin was bored, as was Lexaeus, and Marluxia was worried about his plants. Saïx was paying attention. Suck up.

"And finally…" Everyone listened then, mainly because they knew what Xemnas was going to say.

"As you know, tomorrow, I shall be leaving for a while, as recommended by my phyciatrist, to stop my ummm… 'Little Problem' from occurring again."

"You mean having a nervous breakdown?" Snapped Larxene, who was bored, and tired of having Axel flirting with her.

"Yes… that's what I mean." Muttered Xemnas. "Anyway, Xigbar will be in charge when I'm away. That is all. You may go."

As they started to portal away, Roxas grabbed Luxord by his collar.

"You cheated you stupid git!" Snarled Roxas. Everyone turned to watch, with varying degrees of interest.

"I played a perfectly fair game."

"Then how come you have your fingers crossed behind your back?"

"Uh… Arthritis."

"You're 29!"

"That's what makes it so tragic."

"Shut up!" Roxas punched Luxord in the face.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!!" Screamed the Orginization. Demyx pulled out a bag of Toffee Popcorn as Zexion portalled away. Xemnas held his face in his hands.

"Thank god for phyciatrist's."

Vexen, Xaldin and Lexaeus were the only people in the kitchen the next morning. Xemnas had already left for the airport, about 5 hours earlier than he was meant to. There was absolute silence for about ten seconds, excluding normal eating noises. Then…

"JOY TO THE WORLD!! MANSEX IS GONE!!" Axel, Demyx and Roxas burst into the room. Demyx was playing his sitar, Axel and Roxas were singing (Badly).

"Oh, what a beautiful morning! The birds are singing, Mansex is gone, AND WE HAVE CEREAL PEOPLE!!" Everyone stared at Demyx after his unusual announcement.

"I have got to go. I have research to attend to." Said Vexen after an awkward silence.

Axel started sniggering.

"Is there something wrong Axel?" Asked an irate Xaldin.

"Tee-hee. Sorry, I can never get used to seeing your hair in the morning." Sniggered Axel. Roxas grinned, looking none the worse from his tussle with Luxord, apart from a nasty cut on his cheek, covered by a tiger plaster. Xaldin's hair was long and curly. In short, he looked like Rapunzel let loose with black hair dye and curlers. Xaldin snarled.

"I'm going back to bed." He paused as he passed Roxas. "Look who's talking, Tiger boy."

"Roxas, NO!!"

"Let me kill him just a little bit!"

"Shut up, let's have Jam sandwiches" Bargained Axel.

"Yum! Jam!" Roxas said, cheering up, and running over to the breadbin.

The kitchen was peaceful again, with Lexaeus just sitting there, Demyx singing rude versions of nursery rhymes, and Axel and Roxas happily made jam sandwiches (Strawberry jam, Roxas' favourite.)

"DO YOU LIKE JAM?"

"I LIKE JAM!"

"YOU LIKE JAM?"

"YEAH, I LIKE JAM!!"

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Roxas and Axel leapt about 10 feet in the air. Marluxia stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Marluxia! What's up?" asked Axel, a nervous grin on his face.

"That is what is up." Proclaimed Marluxia pointing a shaking finger at the sandwiches.

"Oh God."

"Not this again."

"Jam is evil!!" Yelled Marluxia. Demyx rolled his eyes and continued to shovel cereal into his mouth. Lexaeus decided to leave.

"Innocent plants are cut, squashed, have their very essence of life squeezed out of them!!" Roxas started to giggle. Axel, who had more experience of this, covered his face with a tea-towel.

"Oh god, don't giggle."

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!?!? DO YOU THINK THE PLIGHT OF INOCCENT FRUIT IS A LAUGHING MATTER?!?!" Bellowed Marluxia, spit coming out of his mouth. Roxas completely lost it, nearly falling over laughing.

"RIGHT THEN!! LAUGH THIS OFF!!" Marluxia drew out his scythe.

SLASH!

"Roxas! Are you okay?" Axel asked a look of genuine worry on his face. Roxas looked up, with a massive slash on his face, similar to Squall—Ur, I mean Leons face.

"Great. I'm gonna have to take Roxas to the lab now. See you in a bit."

Axel exited, half supporting, half carrying Roxas. Marluxia binned the remainders of the sandwiches, and grabbed a glass of milk. He sat down next to Demyx, then turned around and smiled.

"So, how are you today Demyx?" Demyx stared at him, and slowly edged away. Then Xigbar waltzed in.

"Hey, I saw Roxas, what happened?" inquired Xigbar. Marluxia growled.

"Never mention that plant haters name in front of me again."

"Marluxia, you have got to stop slashing people when they have jam sandwiches. Its not nice, and I'm sure it's illegal."

Demyx gulped down the rest of his cereal, as Zexion poked his head in the doorway.

"Are you guys talking about me?"

"No."

"Good." Zexion left as quickly as he appeared. Then Larxene walked in, her arms crossed.

"Demyx, I need you to snog me."

"Oka—Wait." Demyx ran that sentence through his head a few times. "Wait. WHAT!!! HOLY S!!"

Xigbar and Marluxia glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. Larxene growled.

"If Axel thinks I have a boyfriend, he'll stop stalking me!"

"No, he won't."

"Shut up idiot."

"You don't even like me!"

"DO I CARE!?"

"….Yes?"

"Beep. Wrong answer."

"I'm not doing it!"

"Okay. If you don't do what I say, I shall rip your guts out and make shoelaces out of them, you gutless swine!"

"How can you use my guts as shoelaces if I don't have any?"

"SHUT UP!!"

Marluxia grinned. Xigbar held his head in his hand. I should really do something about this. After all I'm in char—HOLY CRAP!!

Larxene had grabbed Demyx and was snogging his face off, Axel had just entered and started yelling at Demyx about "Being his friend" and "Betraying his trust" Roxas was watching (With a massive bandage covering his left eye.), and Zexion shoved his head in doorway again and asked who had stolen his Lexicon. Suddenly, flames burst out of the floor and engulfed the kitchen as Axel began to attack Demyx. Vexen yelled from the lab:

"A chicken I force-fed 5kg of dynamite has escaped from the lab." Then a chicken appeared in the kitchen, and started pecking Xigbar's leg.

No wonder Xemnas had a nervous breakdown…


	2. Chapter 2: Lexions, toilets, and hostage

**SW (A.K.A. Me): Oh my god! I got reviews! Reads the reviews OH MY GOD!! I GOT GOOD REVIEWS!!! Faints**

**Xemnas: Is she okay?**

**Demyx: Dunno. Don't care, as long as I get to eat from the cookie jar!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Sephiroth: What am I doing here?**

**SW: Dunno.**

**Axel: Are you planning on having as many random Kingdom Hearts characters in your living room as possible?**

**SW: Not just Kingdom Hearts characters…**

**Crash Bandicoot: LADFJLA!!**

**Axel: Okay. O.o**

**Demyx: I WANTED A COOKIE!!**

**SW: You can do the disclamer.**

**Demyx: FWEEEEEEE!! Sunflower Wielder (Aka: stripy4, OneWingedAngel, Niamh.) does not own Kingdom Hearts or any or the characters or references in this fan-fic. If she did, she would not be typing this, would she?**

**Roxas: How true. **

**SW: Here's part 2!**

Zexion walked out of the bathroom, his face tinged pink. He calmly breathed out.

"_**WHO THE HELL THREW MY LEXCION IN THE TOILET!?!?"**_ He screamed, red in the face from yelling so loud. Marluxia shoved his head in from the library.

"Oh that was me."

"Why did you do that?"

"It's funny! Why else?"

"Marluxia, I shall get you for that."

"Yeah. Sure you will, emoboy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever." Shrugged Marluxia, before wandering back into the library. Zexion paced the corridor. They don't call me the clocked schemer for nothing. Now, how to get revenge… I could replace his fertilizer with weed killer… No, too childish, pitiful...

In another part of the castle, Roxas was confused.

"Wait. Run this by me again." He said, his nose wrinkled in concentration. Axel sighed.

"We have been through this 20 times already! Look, I kidnap him, we keep him hostage."

"What is this gonna do? I don't understand!"

"Roxas, what you don't understand could fill several librarys! The ransom is that Demyx breaks up with Larxene. Got it memorised?"

"But…"

"Enough already! Let's get going!"

Demyx shuddered, and spat out his 127th mouthful of mouthwash. That should get rid of any cooties or stuff like that. He wandered over to his computer. He had an e-mail! Yay! Quickly, he opened it. Oh, it was from Axel. He started to read.

_Demyx,_

_We have got Mr… Whathisname? Oh yeah, Mr Blue Bear held hostage. Unless you break up with Larxene, the bear shall suffer the consequences. He shall have his ears cut off, and have the STUFFING REMOVED FROM HIS VERY BODY!! MAW HA HA HA MAW!! _

_Have a nice day._

_Axel._

_P.S. Roxas is here too._

_P.S.S. Yeah, but I don't want to be here! Axel threatened to tell Saïx what happened to his last sea-salt ice-cream bar. And if he found out, I would be in deep s._

Demyx read the e-mail again. He raced over to his bed and chucked the covers away and searched his entire room, but to no avail.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MR BLUE BEAR!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?!?!?!?!?"**_

Xigbar held the chicken out at arms length, which is the correct way to hold a chicken if it has been fed 5kg of dynamite. Saïx, Xaldin, Luxord (complete with a black eye, courtesy of Roxas) and Vexen were all staring at it.

"Why did you feed it dynamite?" asked Saïx, looking as if he would very much like to kill Vexen,

"To see what sort a reaction it would have on its heart of course!"

"Well, whatever happens, we have to get rid of it Temporary Superior."

"Stop calling me that Saïx!"

"A-hem." Everyone turned around to see Zexion standing in the doorway. "I can take care of it."

Xigbar breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay, but be careful, there's 5kg of dynamit---WHOH!! WATCH OUT DEMYX!!" Screamed Xigbar as Demyx ran head-first into him. Saïx growled, grabbed the chicken from Xigbar, and started waving it about in Demyxs' face.

"**THIS-CHICKEN-HAS-5-KG-OF-DYNAMITE-IN-ITS-FICKEN-BELLY!! WERE-YOU-NOT-PAYING-ATTENTION-WHILE-YOU-WERE-GETTING-BEATEN-UP-BY-AXEL-YOU-REATARD!!"** Bellowed Saïx, swinging the

Chicken backwards and forwards in front of Demyx's face. "Uh, Demyx?"

Demyx had a hazy look on his face.

"I must eat 5kg of Dynamite…"

"Oh, great, you just managed to hypnotize Demyx!" Snapped Xigbar, as Demyx began to bite his leg. "OW!! STOP THAT DEMYX!!"

"I am a chicken…"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!! VEXEN! HOW DO YOU UN-HYPNOTIZE SOMONE?"

"Well… Hitting them hard over the head with something usually works."

Axel portalled into the room.

"Allow me." He grabbed Zexion's Lexcion (Zexion yelled "Hey!") and thumped Demyx over the head with it. Several times in fact.

"Ow… My head! Oh, hey Axel. Wait a sec… Oh yeah. I'M GONNA KILL YOU AXEL!!!" Demyx leapt up, and the similarities between him and a bull were astounding. Zexion took the moments of confusion (And mild swearing. Okay, heavy swearing) to wrench the chicken from Saïx's grasp, and ran off with it.

Demyx started bashing Axel over the head with his sitar. Xigbar moaned.

"Okay guys stop. Stop. Seriously, stop right now. RIGHT!!" Xigbar grabbed Demyx and Axel by the back of their necks. "What the hell is going on?"

"**HE'S GOT MR BLUE BEAR HOSTAGE!!"**

"Cry-baby!"

"Who the hell is Mr Blue Bear?"

"My Teddy Bear! I've had him since I was a little nobody, all small and innocent. And now HE has kidnapped him!"

There was absolute silence for a minute in the room, as for the second time today, everyone stared at Demyx. It was Xaldin who started laughing, quickly followed by everyone in the room. Excluding Demyx and Axel, who were giving each other death stares.

"Demyx, here is your bear." Said Roxas, who was standing in the doorway, a look of boredom on his face and in his hand…

"MR BLUE BEAR!! YOU'RE SAFE!!" Yelped Demyx, running over and snatching the bear out of Roxas' grip. Axel snarled, then grinned.

"Hey Saïx… Did you ever find out who ate your last Sea-Salt ice cream bar?"

Saïx spun around and snarled.

"ROXAS!"

"S!"

Saïx grabbed hold of his claymore and started to bash Roxas with it.

"Saïx! Stop this ice-cream related madness at once!"

"MADNESS!! THIS-IS-SPARTA!!"

"Oh, stop nicking lines out of films."

Saïx swung his claymore, in a way that would have taken Roxas' head of but suddenly:

"_**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

**SW: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN! IT'S A CLIFFHANGER PEOPLE!!**

**Roxas: God, that was weird.**

**SW: Yup.**

**Saïx: Oh moon, shine your light on those worthy to receive it…**

**SW: That counts you out!**

**Saïx: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?**

**SW: Well, no offence, but I beat you first time round, and I suck at video games.**

**Saïx: What…?**

**Xemnas: HA!**

**SW: Like you can talk! You're crap easy too!**

**Xemnas: Number VI?**

**Zexion: Yes?**

**Xemnas: May I use your emo corner?**

**Zexion: O-kay. I think you made him have another mental breakdown.**

**SW: Really? YAY!**

**Vexen: Do you take some kind of pleasure in torturing us?**

**SW: Yes.**

**Sora: HA HA!**

**SW: But I have an idea for you lot points to Sora, Riku, Kairi, etc**

**Kairi: Oh crap… **


	3. Chapter 3: Gardens, Mysterys and Beer

**SW: Thanks for the reviews guys! (Gives you cookies of awsomeness.)**

**Xemnas: Can we go now?**

**SW: No.**

**Roxas: Please?**

**SW: NO! Disclamer someone!**

**Axel: Great Cookies!**

**Zexion: SunflowerWeilder does not own Kingdom Hearts, Orginization XIII, or anthing like that. **

**SW: Good work. DEMYX GET OUT OF THE COOKIE JAR!!!**

**Demyx: WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**

* * *

Everyone ran outside. Roxas was giving thanks to whatever had happened, as he shoved another bandage on himself while running. They reached the castle gardens and stared. The Garden that never was… Wasn't. Well, not anymore.

"Whoa!" Breathed out Demyx. Then a bundle of insanity and black coat threw itself at Axels feet (He was nearest.) and burst into tears.

"It's all gone!"

"Get off!"

"Every last one!!"

"Piss off!"

"What cruel world is this!?"

"It's the world that never was, get off my coat NOW!"

Marluxia clung on even tighter, sobbing worse than Demyx when he lost Mr Blue Bear. All of his greenhouses were blown to smithereens; bits of glass had stabbed all the flowers that had survived the blast.

"ITS ALL GONE!!" Screamed Marluxia, who was slightly blue in the face.

"Um, Marluxia, maybe you should try to breathe."

"MY LIFE IS SO EMPTY WITHOUT THEM!!"

"Um, you're a nobody, so isn't your life already empty?"

"Not helping Demyx." Said Luxord, his arms crossed, frowning at Marluxia.

"I just want to die!!"

"Oh god, a second emo, that's all we need!"

"Shut up Roxas!"

"Somebody stab me!" Yelled Marluxia, who was searching the ground. "Here," he held up a large piece of glass "This is big enough!"

Larxene stepped up.

"My time to shine."

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"He should be sane now." Commented Larxene, stepping backwards. There was a pause.

"IT'S SO EMPTY WITHOUT THEM!!"

"Well done Larxene!"

"Shut it Shorty!"

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"You know, you are short now that I think about it…"

"Shut up!"

"NOBODY LOVES ME!!" Screamed Marluxia, still yanking on Axels Coat. There was another slight pause.

"To stop us from having to answer that question, perhaps we should try to find the culprit." Suggested Luxord. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's a good idea Luxord. But first, I'm gonna need to borrow Vexen for a while." Chirped up Roxas, who was standing towards the back of the group.

"What for?"

"Saïx just stabbed me through the back with his claymore."

* * *

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Roxas stood up and stretched. "Any blood spilling out?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm clear!" Roxas grinned. Luxord and Demyx stumbled into the lab, looking rather sheepish.

"Well, did you manage to calm down Marluxia?" Asked Xigbar. Oh, please may they have managed to calm him down…

"Well. Sort of." Admitted Demyx, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. There was a pause. "IT WAS ALL LUXORDS IDEA!!"

"It wasn't you idiot!!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Well. We really couldn't calm him down. He kept crying. And then we… We passed one of Luxords stashes." Everyone stared at the pair as this sank in. Lexaeus was the first one to speak. (ZOMG!! HE SPEAKS!!)

"Oh, you didn't?"

"Yeah. We did. It was all Luxords idea!"

"Never mind who's fucking idea it was!" Yelled Xigbar, pulling on his ponytail. "How much did he have?"

"Well…" Demyx's answer was cut of by loud drunken singing.

"TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME!! TAKE ME OUT TO THE BAAAALLLL!! THEY'RE ALL IN HEVEN NOW!!" Sobbed a distant Marluxia.

"…One glass of watered down beer."

Xigbar face-palmed. Shit!

"Well, we better get searching. Now we have choice: We can take Marluxia with us…"

"Hell no!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'd rather get slapped by Larxene!"

"HEY!"

"Or…" continued Xigbar "We can stay here and look after him."

"Let's take him with us!"

"They are his plants, after all!"

"Some fresh air might do him good!"

* * *

Everyone marched across the Garden that no longer is.

"Hey, where Zexion?" Asked Xaldin. "I thought he would be out here with his nose going sniff sniff sniff."

"The further away he is from me the better." Muttered Saïx. It was no secret that they didn't get along.

"Whatever. Let's get going. Look for anything that is suspicious."

"Is the fact the garden has been blown up suspicious?"

"Demyx, only say something if it makes sense or someone else said it."

"MADNESS!! THIS-IS-SPARTA!!"

"Demyx."

"Yes?"

"Just don't say anything. Ever."

* * *

Axel picked up a piece of glass. He turned it back and forwards. He was lost in thought.

"Hey Roxas. What do you think I should do? About Larxene."

"Why should I give a shit?" Axel spun around.

"Oh don't go emo on me Roxas."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want! You told Saïx that I ate his last Ice-Cream bar."

"Your point?"

"You said you wouldn't!"

"Yeah? Well you said you wouldn't grass on me!"

"At least I wasn't doing something illegal!" Roxas looked incredibly pissed off.

"Show me the law where it says you can't kidnap a teddy bear! Oh, I forgot. There isn't one!" Axel snarled. Roxas opened his mouth, but then shut it. He had (For once) a brilliant plan.

"Okay, fair enough. And, when it comes to Larxene, perhaps you should just tell her how you feel."

"What? To her face?"

"Yep."

Axel pondered this for a moment.

"Great plan Roxas!" Said Axel. He patted his friend on the back, and walked over to Larxene.

"Oh, there you are Roxas." Drawled Demyx, strolling over.

"Shush! Look over there!" Roxas pointed to where Axel was, who was talking to Larxene.

"What is it?"

"Just shut up and watch!"

* * *

Xigbar watched as Marluxia fell over, for what must have been the 67th time.

"THEY'RE ALL GONE!!"

"I'm sure that must be very depressing. But… Perhaps you should try to breathe. I heard it's quite healthy." Saïx muttered as Marluxia passed out from lack of Oxygen for the 156th time.

"I found something!" Yelled Luxord, waving something in the air.

"What is it?"

"A feather!"

"A WHAT?!"

**_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_**

Everyone turned to see Axel, with an extremely red face, partly because he was blushing, MOSTLY because Larxene had slapped him across the face 6 times.

"Perfect." Muttered Xigbar.

Roxas and Demyx were having a laughing fit, Demyx had actually fallen over.

"I'VE WORKED IT OUT!" Yelled Luxord. "What did we have in the castle that was highly explosive and dangerous?"

"Axel."

"Larxene."

"Pretty much EVERYTHING in Vexen's lab."

"In fact, everything in the castle is highly explosive and dangerous."

"Yeah. Well, I'm being specific here. The Chicken, remember!"

"Zexion!" Xigbar turned around to face Marluxia. "Marluxia, did you piss off Zexion again?"

"He ish shuch an emo!"

"That's a yes."

* * *

"Zexion!"

"Can I help you? I'm sort of busy, drying out my Lexcion. You do realise, it's not good for it to be chucked down the toilet."

"Zexion, did you blow up the greenhouses?"

"Well, technically, the Chicken blew up the greenhouses. I put the Chicken in the greenhouse, if that's what you mean."

"Why?"

"HAHAHAHA!! LOOK! IT'S THE EMO BOY! Y'KNOW!! HE'S SO EMO! AND HE HAS THIS WERID BOOK!! AND THEIR ALL DEAD!!"

Everyone just stared at Marluxia. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Need I say more?"

"Fair enough."

"Who got him drunk?"

"IT WAS HIM!" Yelled Demyx and Luxord at the same time.

"Jeez… That was really helpful…"

"Right!" Proclaimed Xigbar "Lets all carry on as normal, only, could someone PLEASE lock Marluxia in the cupboard?

* * *

**Axel: Why did you get Larxene to slap me?**

**Marluxia: Why am I in a closet?**

**SW: 1. People being slapped is funny. 2. Later on I will might make jokes about Marluxia coming out of the closet. Also, you annoy me.**

**Axel: You're weird.**

**SW: You set things on fire. Please Review!**


	4. Emails, Letters and Magazines

**SW: Hey there! Here's the next chapter...**

**Xigbar: At long last.**

**Roxas: It's been ages since you put a chapter up... Why is Crash Bandicoot here?**

**SW: Dunno. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, commit it to memory.**

* * *

Xigbar had an e-mail:

_Axel punched me. _

_Demyx._

Xigbar just stared, before receiving another e-mail:

_Whatever Demyx said I did, I didn't do it._

_Axel._

And another:

_He did._

_Roxas._

Then even more:

_No I didn't._

_Axel._

_Yeah, you did._

_Roxas._

_My stomach hurts._

_Demyx._

_Shut the hell up Roxas._

_Axel._

_No, you shut up._

_Roxas._

_I wonder why my stomach hurts?_

_Demyx._

_Nice comeback blondie._

_Axel._

_Shut up, pyrohead!_

_Roxas._

_Now, either my stomach hurts because Axel punched me in the stomach…_

_Demyx._

_Shut up!_

_Axel._

_No, you shut up._

_Got it memorised?_

_Roxas._

_Or because of all the sugar I just ate._

_Demyx._

_YOU DID NOT JUST USE MY CATCHPHRASE!? _

_Axel._

_Yeah, I did, Pyro!_

_Roxas._

_Axel._

_I like sugar._

_Demyx._

"_Oh, I'm Axel, I'm happy when Larxene slaps me!"_

_Roxas._

_CAN IT!_

_Axel._

_SUGAR RUSH TIIIIMMMMEEEE!!_

_Demyx._

_That's it!_

_Roxas._

_Western Style Showdown in the garden?_

_Axel._

_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_

_Demyx._

_You're on!_

_Roxas._

Xigbar read this for a while, trying to wrap his head around what was going on. Then there was a series of yells from the garden:

"BURN BABY!"

"CAN IT!"

"My money's on Roxas."

"Nah, I think Axel will scoop it."

"20 Munny?"

"You're on."

Xigbar stuck his head out of the window.

"Please do not kill each other!"

"Oh, why?"

"Yeah, Xigbar! It's not like he's important!"

"CAN IT!"

The door flung open, and an angry Larxene stood in the doorway.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! FIRST I KEEP GETTING HIT ON BY AXEL!! THEN, I FIND THIS" She held up a hung-over Marluxia, "IN MY WARDROPE! AND THEN FINALLY, DEMYX FLOODS MY ROOM BECAUSE HES HIGH ON SUGER!!"

"Demyx did WHAT!?"

"Not so louuuudddddd…" Moaned Marluxia, pulling out of Larxene's grasp and curling up on the floor.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Demyx screamed, sprinting into the room.

"Oh crap."

"LET'S SING A SONG!"

"Demyyyyyxxxxxxx… Shut uuuuuuuppppppp!"

"I'M REALLY SPECIAL 'CAUSE THERES ONLY ONE OF ME!"

"Not this one."

"LOOK AT MY SMILE I'M SO DAMM HAPPY OTHER PEOPLE ARE JELOUS OF ME!"

"CAN IT!"

"Roxas, Axel, what are you doing here?"

"We got bored of trying to kill each other."

"WHEN I'M SAD AND LONELY I LIKE TO SING THIS SONG!"

"We're just ignoring each other now!"

"…Good for you?"

"Thanks!"

"IT CHEERS ME UP AND SHOWS ME THAT I WON'T BE SAD FOR LONG!"

"Is he high?"

"Yes."

"I'M SO HAPPY I CAN HARDLY BREATHE!!"

"On sugar."

"Who gave him sugar?"

"PUPPY DOGS AND SUGER FROGS AND KITTENS BABY TEETH!"

"He found it on his own."

"Mails here!" Yelled Lexaeus from downstairs. (He can YELL?!)

"FWEEEEEEEE!! MAIL!!"

"At least that distracted him."

"ROXAS!! COME HELP ME GET THE MAIL!!"

"Do you need help?"

"YES!"

"Let me think about it. I've thought about it. NO!"

"WAAA!!"

"Roxas! As your superior, I order you to help Demyx."

"F you."

"Roxas!"

"All right!"

"YAY!! LET'S SING ROXAS!!"

"No." Growled Roxas, storming out of the room.

"DON'T YOU WANT TO SING!?"

"No."

"I HATE YOU ROXAS!"

"ARGH! DEMYX! DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT… What is that?"

"SUGER JAR!"

Xigbar breathed out.

"Right. This is what we are going to do. Axel, you are going to drain out Larxene's room."

"YAY!"

"Larxene, you are going to lock Marluxia up somewhere that is dark and quiet, and shove some sleeping pills down his throat. Who else is in here?"

"No idea."

"Well, whoever else is in here, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

"MAIL CALL!!"

"Oh joy."

"WEGOTTAPOSTCARDFROMMANSEXTWOLETTERSFROMTHECONUCIL

ZEXIONSFREETHINKERMAGIZINEANDAREALLYBORINGLOOKINGLETTER!"

"Wow, Demyx. That was very clear and to the point." Groaned Saïx, who was standing in the doorway.

"He said we have got: A postcard from Mansex…" Roxas began.

"Don't call him that." Snapped Saïx.

"FINE! We got a postcard from Saïx's boyfriend…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Bellowed Saïx, who had go into full berserker mode.

"I have to run for my life now."

"Good luck with that." Offered Larxene, as Roxas ran out of the room quickly followed by Saïx, who was yelling out his vocal cords.

"Right," Xigbar picked up the pile of mail that Roxas had dropped, "We have got a postcard from Xemnas. It says:

'I'm here. Glad you aren't.'"

A slight pause followed.

"Well, we also have a 2 letters from the council. One's for Saïx, and one's for Axel."

"That'll be about me burning down the kid's playground in Twilight Town."

"Do we want to know?" Asked Larxene.

"No. Gimme." Replied Axel, grabbing the letter.

"My heeeeeaaaaaaaddddddddd!"

"Was this a plan to impress me gone horribly wrong?"

"Depends. Are you impressed?"

"No."

"It was a total accident."

"LIAR!" Screamed Roxas.

"Aren't you meant to be running for your life?"

"Oh. That's why Saïx is stabbing me. See ya."

"Yuck. Oh Saïx, there's a letter from Radiant Gardens council. Something about mass assault."

"F that Squal-I'm mean Leon." Snarled Saïx.

"My name's Xigbar you retard."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

"And here's Zexion Nerdy/emo magazine. And this… What the hell is that?"

"Open it!"

"Yeah Xiggy! Open open open!!"

"Shhhuuuuuuuutttttt uuuuuupppppp!!" Moaned Marluxia from the floor.

"SOMBODYS HUNG-OVER!" Sang Demyx sugar-sweetly.

"Well let me read this… OH MY GOD! HOLY S!!"

"What is it Xigbar?" asked everyone at the same time. But Xigbar couldn't answer.

He had fainted.


	5. Bills, Munny and Cameos!

**SW: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Xemnas: Can we leave?**

**SW: No.**

**Xigbar: But-**

**SW: NO!!**

* * *

"HES FAINTED!! OH MY GOD! NOBODY PANIC!! FOR F#S SAKE ROXAS DON'T PANIC!!" Demyx yelled (still high on sugar, and, obviously, panicking.)

"Demyx, YOU'RE the one who's panicking you baka."

"BAKA! WHAT THE HELL!? OH, ITS ALL SO CONFUSING TO ME!!" Demyx began to bang his head against the wall.  
_**  
CRACK!**_

"Uh, Saïx, was it really necessary to knock him out?"

"Believe me, it was."

"It's just, he could've been useful."  
_**  
"ICOULDHAVEBEENUSEFUL?HAHAHAINYOURFACESAÏXCANIHAVE SOMEBEER?" **_Yelled Demyx at light-speed. His years of falling over and hitting his head against walls had given him a very hard skull, hence his quick recovery. That, and the fact Zexion had shoved a potion down his throat.  
(Look, I don't know where half these people come from. They're nobodies, so they randomly portal about.)

"I'm scared." Whispered Roxas, backing away from Demyx.

"Ur, why?"

"I actually understood what Demyx was saying. That and I see dead people."

"You understood what Demyx was saying. That IS scary."

"Demyx! Wake up Xigbar! Please!" Yelled Axel. "Marluxia, get off my coat. I don't care that you're hung-over, I've been hung-over more than half my life."

"Oh right. Um, wait a second." Demyx pulled a piece of paper out of his coat pocket. (I presume they have pockets.)

"Demyx? What are you…?"

"If a person faints, check that they are breathing… Right…"

"DEMYX! AS YOUR SUPERIOR, I ORDER YOU TO THROW AWAY THAT PIECE OF S# AND CHUCK WATER ON XIGBAR'S HEAD NOW!! IF YOU DON'T I WILL BURN YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER EXSISTED!"

"I'm a nobody, so I don't exist anyway—"

"DEMYX!"

"OKAY!" Yelled back Demyx, throwing the piece of paper away, and grabbing his sitar. "DANCE WATER DANCE!"

"DHFAJHDGKJSLGGGAKKHH!" Screamed Xigbar as a torrent of water hit him.

"Xigbar! Why did you faint?"

"What was in the letter?"

"I AM HYPER!"

"Demyx SHUT THE HELL UP!" Xigbar yelled. He breathed out slowly. "The letter… Wasn't a letter. It was a bill."

"We get bill's all the time!"

"Yeah, well, this one is different."

"How so?"

"It was the bill… For Mansex's phyciatrist."  
Everyone in the room, i.e. the whole of the Organization at this point, was silent. Then they all spoke as one:

"Oh S#!"

* * *

"How much was the bill again?" Roxas was hanging upside down from a ceiling lamp, and rolled his eyes at the question.

"Demyx, that's the 8th time you've asked that question in the last minute!"

"It's not my fault I have a short attention span!"

"Yeah it is."

"'Isn't!"

"Is!"

"ISN'T!"

"IT IS!"

"What are we arguing about?" Demyx asked looking confused.

"Never mind."

"Oh crap!" Larxene marched into the room, carrying a piece of paper, swearing loudly.

"Um. What's wrong?" Demyx asked. Demyx was the only one who was dumb enough to talk to Larxene when she was in a bad mood.

"I've been paired with AXEL for god's sake! And we have to find work in Agrabah!"  
Let me explain what's going on (I skipped the boring meeting where nothing happened.) The bill was 100,000 munny. The organization does not have that kind of munny, due to numerous law-suits they are in. So, to raise the munny, the organization is being paired up, and have to find work in various worlds.

Everyone read the list. There were many moans and groans.  
"Oh crap."  
"I hate that world!"  
"F# this!"  
"Why is there blood on this list?"  
"…You don't want to know."

* * *

_Dammit! Why the hell did I end up with Mr Hung-over?_ Moaned Roxas inside his head.  
**_HA HA! YOU ARE SOOOOOO UNLUCKY!_  
**_Sora… What the hell are you doing in my head?  
__**Cameo. The author couldn't think of another way to get it to work.**__  
Right. Are you planning on staying long?  
__**Depends. What are you doing?**__  
Raising money to pay for Mansex's phyciatrist bill.  
__**What! Mansex has to go to a phyciatrist?**__  
Yes.  
__**YES! BLACKMAIL MATERIAL HERE I COME! I HAVE GOT TO TELL RIKU THIS!**__  
Does that mean you're leaving?  
__**Yes, for the moment. See ya Roxas**__._  
"Phew!"  
"_Roxassssss!_ Shut up you retard!" Whispered Marluxia. This guy has really long hang-over's.  
"Right!" Roxas stopped himself from killing Marluxia with his bear hands. "This is what we're going to do—"  
"Who put you in charge?"  
"You, when you got drunk over your F# flowers!"  
"How dare you befoul my flowers with your ill-bread mouth!"  
"I'll befoul whatever I want, Flowa Powa!"  
"Shut up stupid key of whatsit!"  
"Nice comeback."  
"Really?"  
"NO!"  
"Shut up Number XIII! I'm in charge!"  
"Yeah, right Mr Flowa Powa!"  
And it went on like this… For hours.

* * *

"Right. Lets get one thing straight." Larxene growled as Axel and she stormed through Agrabah.  
"What's that?"  
"I am not, nor will I ever be interested in you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm NOT! And flirt with me again… You see that wall?"  
"Yeah."  
"Your guts will be all over it. And I won't be picky how I get them out."  
"O-okay…"  
"Good! Now lets find some bloody work to do in this boring place."  
"Uh, Larxene…"  
"What?"  
"Do you like Demyx then?"  
_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!"**_ Screamed Larxene, summoning her Kunai.  
"Yu-oh…"  
And Axel was badly singed. Idiot…

* * *

Demyx shivered as he and Saïx walked through the underworld.  
"Stop shivering Demyx. Do you have any idea how annoying it is?"  
"No, should I?"  
Saïx shook with barely repressed rage. He didn't get on with… anyone in the Organization when it came to it. He got on well with Mansex (Is bashed over head with claymore) I mean Xemnas, Vexen and Lexaeus. And that was pretty much it. So there was no chance in hell that he and the optimistic (If naïve) musician were ever going to get on. Ever.  
"You're shaking too Saïx!"  
"With rage, not fear."  
"I'm not scared!"  
"Of course not, waterboy."  
"Why do people call me that!?"  
"Well, now. That's a good question isn't it?" Came a new voice from the shadows.  
_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" _Screamed Demyx, whereas Saïx just looked bored.  
"Who's there? Demyx, get out from behind my leg NOW! If you don't I will go berserk on your butt!"  
"I want my mommy!"  
"It is I, Lord Hades, ruler of the underworld!"  
"How nice for you." Saïx said, emotionless as usual. "If you don't mind, we're just passing through."  
"I do mind!" Yelled Hades, stepping out from the shadows, "This is **MY** Underworld, and **YOU'RE** not allowed **IN!"**  
_**"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYY!"**_ Screamed Demyx, as he ran out of the underworld as fast as possible. Saïx held his head in his hand. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

"Flowa Powa!"  
"Stupid key of whatsit!"  
_**God, this is so boring.**__  
Sora, get out of my head now.  
__**No.**__  
Yes.  
__**Whatever!**__  
IT'S MY HEAD!  
__**Don't you want some help when it comes to Flowa Powa?**__  
Huh? How are you going to help?  
__**Watch**__._  
_"__**Hey, Marluxia, is it true that you grow weed instead of roses?"**__  
Sora, what did you just do?  
__**I controlled your mouth!**__  
So that came out of my mouth?  
__**Yes.**__  
And that's why Marluxia is about to kill me?  
__**Huh**__?_  
Roxas pointed to the enraged Marluxia who had raised his scythe and brought it down… Right down on a garbage bin. There was a pause, as Marluxia realised he had just assaulted a garbage bin, and Roxas started to burst out laughing. Marluxia snarled and raised his scythe with the bin still attached.  
"THIS time… I shall not miss!"  
Roxas leapt out of the way.  
_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SORA!!  
__**Whatever. I have to go. The Yaoi fan-girls have found me again.**__  
I hate you Sora… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!_

* * *

Back in the meeting room at the castle that never was, there were 4 seats empty.  
"Where are numbers IV, VI, VIII, and XIII?"  
"Um. Well there were some… issues when it came to the fund-raising."  
"What kind of issues?" Xigbar asked, with that sort of worried curiosity that you get when you work in Organization XIII. Larxene snickered.  
"Larxene, you shouldn't be laughing. Axel got badly hurt when you electrocuted him." Said Demyx, glaring at her.  
"Larxene, why did you electrocute Axel?"  
"Too many reasons to go into."  
"O-kay. I'm gonna move a little bit further away from you…" Luxord looked really scared. With a 'Pwsh!' (Well, that's how I'd describe the noise a dark portal makes.) Axel, Vexen and Zexion portalled into the room.  
"Where is Number XIII?" Inquired Xigbar.  
"Still unconscious. We asked him if we could leave, he didn't seem to mind." Replied Zexion, his voice absolutely soaked in sarcasm.  
"If he was unconscious, how could he have replied?"  
"Demyx, you know when I said never to say anything again? Well, I meant it. Just. Don't. Say. Anything. Ever. Again. As. Long. As. You. Don't. Exist. Now then, how much munny did we earn?"  
"Well" said Luxord, the Organization's accountant. "All together, we made… 2 munny."  
"Right. Well, we have a massive problem."  
"Don't worry. I've got it covered!" Axel pulled out his mobile phone. "Hello? Is this the Twilight Town council? Oh, crap! It's a bloody call centre!" He listened for a minute. "I DON'T WANT TO COMMENT ON THE WAY TWILIGHT TOWN HIGH IS RUN YOU BITCH! Right!" He pushed a button. He listened again. "I'LL SHOVE YOU IN A BLOODY YELLOW SUBMARINE IN A MINUTE!! Right! No I do not have a bloody appointment! Why would I? This is a seat-of-my-pants thing! Right! Hello, is that the mayor of Twilight Town? Yes," Axel paused, and put on an official sounding voice. "I represent the council of The Wold that Never Was. Well, we need 99,999,998 munny. No, because if you don't give us the munny, I shall insert a large Garden Gnome in you, and shall make up a story that you have several ex-wives, and I shall burn down the river. I can burn down rivers." Axel paused and then look pleased. "Yes, I am threatening you, I'm pleased you caught on so fast, I thought you looked a bit thick. You'll give it to us? Thank you very much. Goodbye." Axel hung up. "Done."  
"Well done Axel!!" Everyone looked seriously impressed, even Larxene.

_Oh my god! I think she's impressed!  
__Yeah right!__  
Wait. Who the F# are you?  
__It is I! Sephiroth! __  
Who?  
__You are Cloud Strife, aren't you?__  
Nope, sorry!  
__Damm! Sorry to have disturbed you.__  
Well… That was seriously weird._


	6. Truth, Dare, and more beer

**Hello! Thank you all very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much for all the reviews. Just to warn you, Demyx is hyper throughout this whole chapter. Just to warn you. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas sent out an e-mail to everyone in the organization:

_I am bored. And lonely. Anyone wanna do something? Anything. At all? Come on my peeps!_

_Roxas. _

Roxas got 3 e-mails back:

_I have research.  
__Vexen._

_I am not your peep. I will never be your peep. Go F(censored) yourself.  
__Larxene._

_Hey Roxas! Me, Demyx and Zexion are bored too! We'll be over in a minute.  
__Axel.  
__P.S. Axel is making me come. Zexion.  
__P.S.S. Good thing too, otherwise you would never go anywhere!  
__P.S.S.S. SUGER!!_

There was a knock on the door, and then a yell from outside.

**_"SUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEEEERRRR!!"_**

"NO, DEMYX NO!!" Yelled Zexion, as Roxas heard the running of feet. Roxas, realising that his bedroom door was at risk of being run over (who had hated the lack of privacy it had brought when Xaldin speared it to bits.), ran over and opened the door.

"DIE EVIL DOOR--! HEY WHERE DID IT GOOOOO!!" Screamed Demyx, as he ran through the open door, straight into the wall. Roxas and Axel cracked up, as Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that we're here, what should we do?" Asked Zexion, sitting down on one of the many beanbags scattered around Roxas' room.

"Hmm… That is a good question, oh wise Zexy."

"I told you before. Never call me that. Ever, or I shall haunt you with terrible nightmares."

"Well, let's play Crash Bandicoot!" Said Demyx, who had also flopped onto a beanbag.

"Good idea!" Roxas walked over, and started to set up the playstation. Zexion stared out of a window. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Asked Axel. Roxas blushed, and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Roxas… Did you invite a certain nobody? A certain female nobody? A certain female nobody called Naminé?" Teased Axel, a wicked grin on his face.

"Um, yeah. You guys don't mind do you?"

"Nah. But make sure Xaldin, Vexen, Saïx or Xigbar catch her. You know she's banned from the castle." Replied Demyx, who had taken off his boots for some reason. God only knows what goes on in that guy's brain.

"Oh god! It smells like feet in here!" Yelped Naminé as she walked into the room, holding her noise, and waving her hand rapidly in front of her face.

"I know how you feel." Muttered Zexion, wrinkling his noise up. Axel rolled his eyes, muttered something about snobs and sensitive noises as he started the playstation.

_30 minutes later…_

"Roxas, look out for the scientists!!"

"Where?"

"Right in front of you!"

"JESUS CHRIST!!" Yelled Roxas, quickly making Crash dodge an attack from the scientists. Naminé drew something in the corner, as the strains of McFlys 'Ultraviolet' went around the room. They had been joined by Marluxia, as he was seriously bored. Suddenly, Zexion held up a hand.

"What is it Zexion?" Asked Marluxia, totally exasperated.

"Someone's coming." Everyone turned to look at Naminé.

"Who is it?" Asked Roxas. There was a pause, as Zexion sniffed the air.

"It's Saïx."

"S(CENSORED)!! Naminé, quick, hide in the wardrobe!" Hissed Roxas, grabbing Naminé, and helping her into the wardrobe. "Remember, not a sound!" Everyone quickly resumed their 'Casually professional, if not professionally casual' positions. Saïx stormed into the room without knocking, a habit of his. Marluxia noticed Naminé's sketchbook on the floor. He quickly sat on it.

"What is going on here?" asked Saïx, in a tone that wasn't really a question.

"A party. You were invited." Commented Roxas. _Keep it cool. Don't panic._

"I was just checking that there weren't any… WITCHES about." Everyone stared at each other.

_How does he know these things?_

"Marluxia, why areyou sitting on the floor?" Asked Saïx, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"I am sitting on the floor… Um… To be at one with nature!"

"You're sitting on the ground…"

"Y-e-s."

"To be at one with nature?"

"Yes."

"How does that work?"

"Well… I meditate."

"Oh really?"

"Yes…"

"Show me."

"Um… well…" Marluxia quickly thought. **_"OMSAKAPAKUOMMMMMMMM!!"_** He yelled at the top of his voice. Axel stood up.

"Excuse me." Axel said, barely concealing his giggles. He ran outside, where you could hear someone cracking up. Zexion shoved his face into his lexicon, his shoulders vibrating with hysterics.

"I see. Well, then I hope you won't mind me asking what 4 male nobodies are doing listing to McFly?" Roxas eyes widened as he and Demyx looked at each other.

"Oh, you know them well Saïx?" Asked Demyx, putting the theory of 'The best form of defence is attack' into practise. And blowing it to pieces.

**_"WHAT DID YOU SAY CREATIN!!"_** Screamed Saïx, summoning his claymore, and swishing it in the air.

"EEK!" Screeched Demyx, ducking as the claymore advanced towards his head. Luckily, for Demyx anyway, Zexion took charge.

"Saïx, as your superior, I order you to stop attacking Demyx, and get the F(Lalala) out of this room NOW!"

Saïx snarled, still holding the claymore in a treating manner. He weighed up all the options in his head, before storming out of the room, cursing everything that was cursable. Axel quietly slipped into the room.

"You can come out Naminé, he's gone." Said Roxas. "Um Naminé?" Naminé RAN out of the wardrobe, and fell on the floor.

"Fresh air… Fresh air!" She gasped, massaging her throat. Marluxia leapt off the ground and moaned.

**_"DO YOU LOT HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT?!"_** Yelled Marluxia. **_"THAT WILL PROBLAY LEAVE A PERMANENT MARK ON MY ASS FOREVER!!"_**

"Shut up!" Hissed Demyx, who was, for once, on the ball. (Is bashed over head with sitar.) "Old moony will hear you!"

"Do you mean Saïx or Larxene?"

"Saïx, of course!"

"Okay, I'm bored. Let's play Truth or Dare!" Axel said, who was now sitting on a bean-bag.

"Great!" Said Roxas, also sitting down. "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Da—"Axel paused. Roxas was formidable when it came to Truth or Dare. (For the remainder of this fan-fic, it shall be shortened to ToD?, to stop the writer from becoming more insane than she already is.) He had come up with the formidable dares of replacing all of Xigbars' clothes with pirate outfits (Demyx still has the scar from when Xigbar shot him), flirting outrageously with Kairi (You don't want to know what happened to Xaldin), and running around Port Royal singing 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum'. (Axel shuddered at the mere thought of that day.)

"Truth." Axel said, hoping that he had said the right thing.

"What did you say to Larxene that made her slap you 6 times?" Asked Roxas, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, after Naminé had whispered something into his ear. Axel cursed them both under his breath, before taking a deep breath.

"Well…"

* * *

FLASHBACK TIME!!

* * *

_Okay Axel. Whatever happens, don't mess up, don't mess up._

("Axel- You were actually talking to yourself inside your head?")

("Hush up!")

Axel walked over to Larxene. _Keep it cool, keep it calm…_

"Hi Larxene!" Squeaked Axel, in a voice way to loud and way to high-pitched to be his.

"Whaddya want?" Snapped Larxene, picking up a piece of glass. She paused before throwing it at Vexen. (For those of you who care, it did hit Vexen. In an area of a sensitive nature.)

"Well, um…" _OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY!! DAMMIT BRAIN!! DO SOMETHING!! _Axel looked around for inspiration. Larxene picked up another piece of glass. It was stained red and orange. It looked quite nice. _I'll say nice glass!_ Well, you can guess what happened next. Axel being Axel mispronounced the word and said…

"Nice A" The next thing Axel knew, he was experiencing extreme pain all over his face…

* * *

O.o Um… End of Flashback. O.o

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ZOMG!! AXEL!!"

"TEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!"

"I… CAN'T…BREATHE!!"

Axel glared at everyone in the room. They were all laughing their heads off. Including Zexion! Axel groaned as he held his head in his hands. _My life is over._

"Will you guys kindly SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Yelled Axel, his face again bright red. Everyone kindly ignored Axels' request, and continued laughing. Axel summoned his Chakram. Everyone shut up except Demyx, meaning…

Yes, you guessed it:

PWSHOOSH!!

"ARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Demyx as his hair caught on fire. "MY MULHAWK!!" Everyone watched calmly as Demyx started running around the room, his hair still aflame.

"How long do you think it will take him to realise that since he controls water, he can put out the fire himself?" Asked Naminé, her head moving from side to side as she watched Demyx run around.

"Knowing Demyx's intelligence, I'd say quite a long time." Muttered Marluxia.

45 minutes later…

"AAHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Demyx yelled, as he ran about the room, STILL on fire. By now everyone in the room was laughing at him. Demyx paused. "I have this odd feeling I've forgotten something… Oh well. AAAAAHHHHH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Another 45 minutes later… 

"Hey, wait a minute… I haven't been to the toilet for 2 hours!! Mayday! Mayday!" Demyx ran out of the room (His hair is STILL on fire people!)

Naminé turned to the others.

"Maybe we should just tell him."

"NO!" Yelled everyone at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Demyx shoved his head back through the door. "I just remembered since I control water, I can put the fire out myself!" Demyx did that weird 'Huh?' look that very few people (Ur, Nobodies) can pull off, as everyone started to applaud.

"Go Demyx!"

"You da MAN!!"

"IT ONLY TOOK YOU AN HOUR AND A HALF!!"

"Okay, guys, if I remember correctly, we were in the middle of a serious game of Truth or Dare?" Quipped Naminé from the corner.

"No, you were in the middle of embarrassing me!" Snapped Axel, glaring at Naminé. She shrugged.

"Truth or Dare, embarrassment, aren't they basically the same thing?"

"Who's turn is it now?" Asked Marluxia, who had gone the longest time ever without mentioning plants.

"IT'S ZEXY'S TURN!!" Screamed Demyx (He had found a bar of chocolate in the bathroom. No-one had taught Demyx not to eat chocolate that has been found in the bathroom, hence why he had eaten it.) Zexion breathed out.

"Dare." He muttered, silently cursing everything that ever non-existed in his mind. Demyx leapt up and down.

**_"IGOTTAREALGOODONE!!"_** He yelled at hyper speed. He leapt over yelled/whispered something in Zexion's ear. Zexion stared at him.

"I am not doing that unless I am under the influence of beer." He said bluntly. Demyx grinned, and pulled out a large plastic bag. Everyone stared at him. Marluxia summed up what they were all thinking.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding…"

* * *

"So, then Zexion, will you do your dare?" asked Demyx. The plastic bag was almost empty. Marluxia had been rationed to 1 sip of beer, (even then he was a bit ditzy) while Demyx and Axel only had one can. Roxas and Naminé had been frequently reminded they were underage, until Naminé blackmailed Axel and Demyx into giving them some. Only 2 sips. That was all. Anyway, back to a very drunk Zexion.

"Hic!" Zexion rolled of the beanbag he had been flopped over. Naminé glanced at everyone in the room. She was worried, she feared for Zexion's non-existent liver. The others just giggled.

"Well Zexion? Are you going to do your dare?" Asked Axel, grinning like a fiery maniac. Well, he is a fiery maniac. But that's not the point at the moment.

"OF COURSE I'LL DO MY F(Honk) DARE!!" Yelled Zexion, his voice slightly muffled, because he was speaking into the carpet. "WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT IS MY F(lalalala) DARE!?"

"Your dare is to steal Saïx's claymore, and sing we are the champions while tap-dancing in Xigbars room, also replacing his underwear with Larxenes." Reminded Demyx.

"Oh yeah." Zexion staggered upright, and dragged himself to the door.

"Should we really of gotten him so drunk?" Naminé stage-whispered in Roxas' ear. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"It's times like these that remind me you're a princesses of hearts nobody." Roxas grinned and grabbed Naminés hand, and dragged her out of the room after the others. "Lighten up a little!" Naminé wasn't sure about this. She had a feeling that this was headed for disaster. Oh Naminé. How. Right. You. Were.

* * *

Larxene glared at the computer screen. _Stupid fan-girls…_ She was watching a AxelxLarxene video on YouTube. _Damm that stupid RE: Chain of Memories. Dammit to…_

"HEY LARXENE!!" Slurred a voice from the doorway. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"How much have you had Zexion?" Asked Larxene. She had been one of the first in the organization to discover how incredibly drunk Zexion could get without collapsing. In fact, she still found it quite impressive.

"Only a few dozen cans!" Zexion frowned, "Actually, now that you mention it, I probably had quite a lot more!"

"I'm going to guess that you are now involved in a stupid dare involving either me or my underwear."

"Underwear." Zexion walked over her wardrobe and yanked out several pairs of underwear.

"Get out of my underwear drawer, NOW!!" Yelled Larxene, summoning her Kunai.

"Oke-dokee!!" Slurred Zexion, staggering out of the room.

**_"BRING THOSE BACK YOU RETARDED BOOKWORM!!"_** Screamed Larxene, as bolts of electricity started to fizz from around her.

Seconds later…

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!_**

**_"ARRRGHH!!"_**

Naminé glanced at the other nobodies, who were killing themselves laughing. She rubbed her elbow awkwardly.

"Perhaps we should help him?" She asked, looking at the others.

"Oh, we will, we will, just after the next bit!" Said Demyx.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I SHALL CATASRISE YOU WITH A SPOON!! EVER TRIED THAT BEFORE MR ZEXION!! NOW GET THE F(beep) OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Zexion staggered out of the room, oh so slightly singed, holding several pairs of underwear.

"I guod dit!" Mumbled Zexion. Naminé picked up one of the pairs of underwear and glanced at the still laughing boys.

**_"WHEN YOU HAVE QUITE FINISHED!!"_** Yelled Naminé, who has seriously massive lungs, **_"PERHAPS WE CAN GET THE REST OF THIS IDIOTIC DARE OVER!!"_** Axel sniggered.

"Gee Roxas, I didn't know you're into psychopaths! Perhaps I should put you on a blind date with Larxene!!"

"SHUT THE F(meep) UP!!" Yelled Roxas, summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

So, after the flames had literally burned out on their second fight of the day, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Marluxia, Naminé and Zexion walked (Or in Zexion's case staggered.) towards Xigbar's room. So, a summary:

Demyx is still high on sugar, Zexion is drunk, Naminé's vocal cords hurt, Roxas is insulted, Axel is bored, and Marluxia's butt still hurts.

Zexion staggered into Xigbar's room, while the others hid in the corridor, in what Axel said were "Brilliant" disguises.

"Axel, these disguises SUCK!" Yelled Demyx. Axel pouted, looking highly offended.

"I don't think you quite realise the genius of my plan. You see, we're all disguised as our lower nobodies, except Marluxia, he's a pot plant, and Naminé's a dusk! So, if they he sees us, we just run off. Xigbar will just think we were here, on a mission for our respective selves."

"Axel, did you have more than one can of beer?" Marluxia snarled. "Pot Plants can't walk!"

"Well, then just stand there, like a pot plant does!"

"Why do I have to be a girl?" Muttered Demyx.

"Because you had to have only female nobodies!"

"They're better dancers! The men kept falling over!"

"Maybe it was your s(doo-doo-doo-doo-doo) chorography!"

"OH SNAP!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AXEL!!"

"I'M STILL DRUNK PEOPLE!!" Zexion managed to fall over thin air as he yelled this fact.

_Oh LOL!_

_Sora, piss off!_

_NO!_

_YES!_

_I'll give you photos of Mansex's mental breakdown._

_Seriously?_

_Yeah, if you leave me alone!_

_Deal!!_

_Okay, now get the hell out of my head!!_

_FWEEEEEEE!!_

_Okay…_

"Now Zexion, you remember what you're doing?" Marluxia asked.

"Of course I do! What do you people think I am a drunkard?" No-one answered that question. Naminé hugged herself, something she did a lot. Especially whenever she was around Roxas. We shall call it nerves. Zexion grinned and walked into Xigbars room.

"Uh-oh…" Everyone, looked worried. Well, as worried as you can when you're 3 male and one female nobody dressed up as your respective nobody, a dusk, and a pot plant.

"Zexion grinning is NOT a good sign…"


End file.
